Transaction cards, such as credit cards, debit cards and the like, are commonly used by consumers to perform transactions. Transaction cards are so common because such cards have numerous advantages over alternative payment options. For example, such cards are often considered to be more convenient than carrying cash for a consumer because they are more compact and less likely to be lost. Moreover, if a transaction card is lost, the card can be cancelled with minimal loss to the cardholder
Because of the advantages of carrying transaction cards, cardholders often possess numerous cards. In fact, a typical cardholder may have between eight and ten transaction cards. As a result, a single cardholder could have multiple cards offered by the same association, such as Visa®, MasterCard®, or American Express®.
Transaction card issuers, such as banks, often provide services in conjunction with a transaction card. For example, an issuer may offer a payment alert program to provide notice to a cardholder when a transaction card is used to perform a transaction. Other services may include cardholder controls (under which restrictions may be placed upon a secondary cardholder who is able to use the transaction card), fraud protection (protection against transactions performed by an unauthorized third party if a transaction card is lost or stolen by a cardholder), and the like.
Presently, a cardholder that desires to enroll in one or more of such services must inconveniently enroll in the services with the issuer for each transaction card. Because of such inconvenience, a cardholder could be enrolled in a service with an issuer for one transaction card but not for another transaction card offered by the same association, when the cardholder would prefer to have all transaction cards offered by the same association enrolled in the service. Moreover, a cardholder could be unaware or forget that a particular desired service has not been obtained for a particular transaction card. This can cause confusion among cardholders.
What are needed are methods and systems for enabling cardholders to enroll in one or more services for one or more transaction cards at a central location, where the transaction cards are issued by a plurality of issuers.
A need exists for methods and systems of aggregating cardholder information across all issuers.
A need exists for methods and systems for securely enabling a cardholder to register for one or more services without exposing sensitive cardholder information and that substantially limit the possibility for erroneous association of a transaction card without an unauthorized account.
The present disclosure is directed to solving one or more of the above-listed problems.